


The adventure

by Krrr372



Category: RWBY
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krrr372/pseuds/Krrr372
Summary: Xena and Ruby is going to a school for hunters and hunteress'





	The adventure

Ruby and Xena was like always at the store of everything. Ruby has red short hair. Ruby as always wearing a fighting dress with a red hood as always she brought Crescent Rose with her. Xena had long straight black hair. She was wearing her belly shirt, ripped jeans, combat boots, and black hood. Xena's weapon, is just like Raven's. Blaze is a mix of every weapon ever, most of the time it’s in the form of a sword or a knife. Ruby was listening to music as she reads the next volume of her favorite comic book. Xena listens to music as she hides in the corner reading her favorite series. Just then men came in. "Put the dust crystals in the case." One of them said. Another one was going to get some dust when he saw the two young ladies. Xena looked slightly up, she smiled when she saw the man. Xena stands up to put her book away when the man tries to attack her. She heard him coming so she blocked his attack with Baze. By now Ruby knew what was happening and help her twin sister fight the men. The men tried to escape. Xena runs after them but Ruby ask the clerk "can I follow her?" The clerk nodded and she ran after her. Xena, and Ruby were fighting someone who was shooting magice from her hands or something. Then outta nowhere Glynda Goodwitch shows up just in time but the men escaped. Glynda had Xena and Ruby come with her. The headmaster came in the room. Not realizing Xena, asked "where did you learn to fight like that?" Ruby had her mouth full of cookies. Once she swallowed the cookies, "our Uncle Crow" she responded. He thought to himself for a bit. "I want to invite you to come to our school," he says. Ruby was super surprised but then realized he didn't invite her twin. Xena smiles and says "I'm happy for you, sis" and she began to walk out. "Wait, I'm not going anywhere without my twin!" She said. Xena and the headmaster was surprised. "Well, I guess we could have two younger students, they both fight really good" Glynda Goodwitch says. Headmaster nodded, "alright both of you are in" he said. Ruby jumps up and down with joy as Xena smiled. Ruby jumps all the way home after a while Xena got bored and started to walk faster. When they finally arrived home, Yang was at the door worried as fuck. Yang looks annoyed when she asks “What took so long?” Ruby was happily playing with Zwei, their black and white dog, to the point where she was super distracted. Xena rolled her eyes as she says “Headmaster Ozpin caught us fighting some bad guys and invited us to go to Beacon academy this year.” Yang’s jaw dropped to the ground as she and their Dad said “He invited you guys to Beacon???????????” Ruby started jumping again as she says “yep!! This is so exciting!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I redid this so i hope this will go better! Also Xena as a bunch of nicknames like Rebel, and Rogue.


End file.
